


В лунном свете

by Darthie_M



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthie_M/pseuds/Darthie_M
Summary: Ночь ещё длится...





	В лунном свете

Эльфаба, Фабала, Эльфи — всей его сдержанности едва хватало, чтобы не повторять это безостановочно каждую секунду. Какой слепец мог сказать, что она некрасива? Она прекрасна! Особенно сейчас, на смятых простынях, в колдовском лунном свете.

Ночь поменяла цвета, переставила приоритеты. Встречи, дела, семья, замок Киамо-Ко стали тенями где-то вдали. Здесь, в этой зыбкой реальности, спала девушка, самая необычная и чудесная в мире, и ее бархатистая кожа казалась серебряной в лунном луче, а красные розы на черном платке — их платке — были едва различимы. Кто мог подумать, что черный с красным рисунок окажется так хорош на ее смугло-зеленоватом теле? Фиеро и сам не знал, почему выбрал именно такой, но на Эльфабе это выглядело так сексуально… Впрочем, наверное, на ней сексуальным смотрелось бы все, что угодно, даже кошмарное девичье платье в рюшечках.

А там, снаружи, уже осень, и скоро наступит зима. Кто знает, сколько продлится это их невозможное счастье? Не хочется терять ни минуты, но слишком жалко будить возлюбленную.

Окошко чересчур высоко, почти под самым потолком, но если встать на ящики, то можно дотянуться и написать на запотевшем стекле их инициалы.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на летнюю битву 2015.  
Бета - Стелла-Виллина


End file.
